Bitey
Bitey is a Dashkin and is one of the main characters of the ''Brackenwood'' series. He resembles a hairy faced humanoid with horns and has legs that bear resemblance to a satyr or faun. He has the ability to travel as great speed over the planet and uses this to create mischief and generally be an annoyance to other creatures of the world. His only real fear is spiders, as seen in the episode of LittleFoot. In the present, Bitey generally makes himself a nuisance to other animals and creatures on Brackenwood. He has has encounters with Prowlies, Bigfeet, Lemonee Wee, the Auld Sage and Bingbong, just to name a few. History Early life Bitey's origins were unknown and open to speculation until the most recent pepisode of the series. Through a series of flashbacks, it was revealed that Bitey's entire race vanished into thin air after being surrounded by a dark cloud (most likely the YuYu) along with another race of creatures resembling the witch Lemonee Wee. Bitey's earliest memory was waking up inside a globe tree as an infant and was surrounded by other infant creatures. He left the tree and began to wander around the planet alone, exploring the world as he went. He was eventually found by two creatures resembling Bigfeet and was taken into their care. The two of them fed Bitey and cared for him as if he was their own child. Unfortunately, some time later, the Bigfeet cruelly but naturally abandoned him after they produced offspring of their own. Bitey then wandered again, alone. A chance encounter with some flying animals led him to discover his ability to traverse the ground swiftly and grew up honing this skill to his advantage. Future The future for Bitey is anyone's guess. It may be possible he will wander the planet alone until he dies, or may find a way to be re-united with his lost race. His meeting with Lemonee Wee at the end of the latest episode hints that his future will be interesting to say the least. Physical appearance Personality Bitey loves nothing more to make his day that ruin someone elses. He doesn't care much for others and enjoys playing jokes on them, even going as far as to use a Fatsack as a football. He is shown to be somewhat of a vandal as well, having destoyed some of Lemonee Wee's flowerpots before being catapulted away by her magic. However, Bitey always ends up getting his just desserts at the end of his meddling. Being an intelligent and emotional being in a world of animals, Bitey has grown to have contempt for those around him and has become an oppurtunist. He exploits others to get what he wants, even if that means irritating or harming them in the process. There is a reason for his cruelty, however. The sadness and bitterness of his solitude from his race have made him jealous of the animals he sees around him, who have the comfort of their own kin. Deep down inside, Bitey yearns to be with others like himself, even despite the fact he is the last of his kind. For example, in ''Bitey of Brackenwood'', he abuses a Fatsack, but later on dreams about having one as a pet. Abilities Appearances Category:Characters Category:Males Category:People of Brackenwood Category:Brackenwood Category:Dashkin